


The Stranger

by DeviantDarkBelle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Choking, F/M, Force Choking, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Something was taken from you.And you need revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time, my first fan fic. Please be gentle.  
> I apologize for grammatical errors etc.  
> I also write like I talk, I can get excitable at times.  
> Thank you for checking this out!

Chapter One.

You were only a small child when the Emperor and Lord Vader ruled the Galaxy. You didn’t align yourself with any faction, you were just a child. A curious child. Maybe a tad dark. You had always been. Your parents were more neutral but, in the galaxy, you really couldn’t be. The smart and safe thing to do was to support the Empire. So, they did.

You had seen the Emperor speak but you could never focus on him. You heard the words but they held no meaning. You were so young. You really couldn’t understand what he was saying. But the dark figure beside Palpatine, beside the Emperor, he didn’t speak. He just stood there, almost like he was standing guard. A Sentinel. 

His presence moved you. You could feel it, you could feel him. How? You were just four years old. It was so wrong.

Could he sense it? Sense you?

As you left the hall, you noticed Stormtroopers, Royal Guards. Shadow Troopers lined the wings. 

You wonder how your family made it to the hall. Admirals, Commanders were all around you. Why was you family granted this honour?

As you moved to leave, you couldn’t resist. As you passed, you turned to Vader. Your mom tried to grab you, grab your attention. One was not supposed to look upon the Dark Lord.

As you turned, he turned. You looked up at him and he looked down at you. This just seems, different. No words were said, just silence. Like you were both studying the other.

Vader cut the gaze and nodded to your parents. As you were almost out of the hall you looked back and met the eyes of the Emperor. Okay, that’s too much. You turned to face front and wouldn’t turn back again.

Why? How was all this happening?  
Lord Vader infiltrated your dreams. What was it about him? His silence, his power, his presence? None of this made sense, you should be playing with dolls but you would just sit and think about Lord Vader.

Then you heard it. You were alone. It was him. You heard his voice. His mechanical voice, his breathing that was unmistakable. What was this connection?

He spoke to you about the ways of the Sith, of the Empire. What was he doing, what was his plan? Was he grooming you? This went on consistently. He was in your head every day. Not all the time but he sensed when you woke up in the morning and when you were getting ready for bed.

You started to feel things you never felt before. Your body started to react to him. Vader, if he knew, never mentioned it. It is wrong. So wrong.

But then one day, he was gone. No longer in your head, you could no longer feel his presence. It had always comforted you, brought you this really offside sense of pleasure, of desire.

You knew it couldn’t continue for the obvious reasons and the Dark Lord was the Dark Lord. Surely, he had needs a child couldn’t provide. He had moved on you thought and you were okay with that. He had already given you so much.

And then, you felt it.  
You heard it.  
Your body shook uncontrollably. Tears filled your eyes. You knew he was gone before you heard the news.

Darth Vader.  
The Death Star.  
The Emperor.  
Gone. Destroyed.  
By the resistance.

Then something else happened.  
Something completely new and untamed.

Even though it was never acknowledged, you knew it. You felt it from him. He was your master and you his apprentice.

Your Master was gone.   
You needed to get revenge.

The years just seemed to pass by but still, your anger grew. A new order was taking shape. You heard rumours, whispers. You were hopeful.

You applied to the Academy. You needed to honour your Master. The motivation that brought was indescribable.

The years were kind to you and you grew into a very beautiful woman. You didn't look your age, most of your classmates knew of Vader but you knew him personally. Intimately. 

Your beauty could be distracting and you could use it to your advantage but you never really did. You did turn heads. That was undeniable. Besides your outward beauty, you were always at the top of your class and your athletic ability was unmatched.

The Dark Side touched you at such a young age, it had already made you powerful even if you weren’t force sensitive. 

You weren’t sure what was going to happen since you were so much older than all the other recruits. You hoped it wouldn’t be a deterrent for The First Order. You just wanted to serve, you wanted and needed to honour your master and avenge his death.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

 

One day, it happened.

At the Academy, you were training, doing circuits and running drills. Wearing only a sports bra and leggings, body covered in sweat, chest heaving. You stopped, hands on your thighs and that's when you felt it. You turned to find a very handsome, very important man at the entrance of the training facility. In your head, you whisper – ‘Hux'.

You straighten up, grab a towel to try and wipe the sweat from your hands, face, and body. You look up and somehow, he now stood before you. So tall, so handsome. You swallowed hard, your protocol training seemed to go out the window.

“y/n”,

"General, Sir," you said, looking directly into his icy stare. Fuck, you had something for powerful men. Always have.

“You were brought to my attention a while ago, and since then I have taken quite an interest in you" Hux admits.

You swallow hard, trying to keep your composure.

"Thank you, General, Sir. I am flattered," not knowing where this is going, what Hux wants or needs from you. 

"I…We…The First Order would like to bring you onto The Finalizer." Hux remarks as he is trying to keep his own composure while trying to keep your gaze. He so desperately wants to take in the sight of your strong body.

"An honour General, thank you, Sir" you manage to stumble out not too excitedly.

“Gather your things now, be at the hanger bay in 45 minutes. Your new role starts tonight,” he quickly reports out as he turns on his heel and leaves the training hall.

In your head you whisper, almost moan ‘Master.’

You quickly gather your things, had a quick shower and dressed in tight black pants and a tank top.

You make your way to the landing bay and there stands the general. He was taking you to The Finalizer personally. To what do you owe this honour? You are baffled by his personal attention to this particular matter, to you. 

Hux nods at you and you return the nod but quickly adding “General, Sir.” 

He sits across from you on the ship. You stared at the metal ground, fidgeting. The ship is quiet outside of the usual space travel sounds.

You feel his eyes. You feel them sweep across your body, taking it you in. Your eyes flick to his boots, do you dare meet his gaze?

His gaze now feels hotter, an ache beginning between your legs. Throbbing. You try to mentally shake your head. This is not proper. He is the General. He is General Hux. So powerful. So dangerous. He could kill you five times before you hit the ground if he wanted to. ‘Steady yourself y/n’ you say to yourself. 

Your eyes move from his boots to his calves, to knees, to the thigh, to the leather gloves. Fuck. Those gloves.

You meet his stare, Your breath hitches. Your clit throbs. Shit. 

He parts his lips slightly and you watch in awe as he wets his lips. “General, we are approaching The Finalizer" the pilot reports which brings him out of whatever he was thinking.

‘Fuck’ you again whisper to yourself.

Once you leave the ship, Hux gives his instructions to one of his troopers, glanced in your direction and left without a word. You were now on his turf. Everything is on his terms. Plus, he has work to do.

A trooper greets you and urges you to follow. You're on your way to your new home.

The room is dark but larger than you thought it would be. You have your own private refresher, a small kitchen area, and a queen bed with soft black and red sheets.

You thought of your master.

You had always been so grateful for your time with him, though your only regret was that you were only a child when he was alive.

As you became a woman, your sexuality began to take shape. You had kinks, you had desires. You could bed anyone you wanted at least that is what your friends would say, but you never did. You didn’t really want to. 

But somewhere along the way, you realized you had to be intimate at least once. Virginity and your darkness didn’t mix. It didn’t make sense.

On a leave from the Academy, you decided it was time – the perfect time. You wore a slim fitting black dress that was perfect in all the right ways. You made your way to a lovely bar that at a certain point in the night turned into a dance club.

You had many chances but when you saw him, it became obvious that he was the perfect man to take your virginity. Poor boy.

He approached you recklessly almost, with an air of confidence you hadn’t witnessed for years. Since Vader.

He didn’t say a word to you, only walked around you so he was behind you. He pushed your hair to the side and kissed your neck. He smelt your skin, nuzzled his nose into your neck as he went to kiss your shoulder.

You are in awe of his boldness.

He spun you quickly in his direction and you looked up to meet his gaze. He was beautiful. He felt dark. Maybe it was you who was going to be in trouble.

He put his hands on your hips as he moved them to the music. He never took his eyes off you. A hand moved to the back of your neck. His lips parting, his pink tongue licking his lips. You couldn’t help but stare at his full, pink lips.

While still moving to the music together, still no words were spoken, he leans towards you and gives you a soft kiss. Your lips parting for him instinctively. A silent cry for more of him, to feel his tongue with yours rings in your brain.

You didn’t have to wait long. Lips, tongues colliding. You felt it. The pulsing, the wetness started to pool. He pulled you closer as he pressed the beginning of his desire against you.

You meet his eyes and nothing else needed to be said. Eyes full-blown out with lust. He took your hand and led you from the club.

He held on to you tight, making sure the people you passed knew you were going to be his and he yours. 

A stranger, this man who you are letting lead you blindly to God knows where. You don’t know his name, you haven’t even heard the sound of his voice. Fuck. You kind of start to panic, you are smarter than this. You are strong though, mind and body. Worst case you could defend yourself. You were in the Academy. You got this.

He led you to a street with luxury hotels, of course, you wouldn't be going to his home you don't even know his name.

He already had a room. You start to think if this was his plan long before you locked eyes. He had a hotel room waiting for whomever he would bring back to it.

You can’t be angry though.

You didn’t come out here to find a relationship. You went out tonight with the hopes of losing your virginity. To get fucked by a stranger. It would just be easier that way.

He looked at you, his eyes dancing with lust and danger. Wait, did you say those things out loud? Of course not. Just a coincidence.

As you entered his room you started to feel guilty. Do you tell him? It’s not like I can lie about it. Physically he will know you were/are a virgin. The sheets would get stained. Shit. Now you are panicking.

He pulls you closer to him like he can sense you need comfort. He pours you both a drink as you stare at each other.

Once the drinks are done he gently puts his hands on your shoulders and leads you to the bed. The huge bed. King size, black sheets. So dark. So perfect.

You eye him up and down, taking in his clothed form. Dark shirt, dark pants. It’s like you were made for each other, or at least cut from the same cloth.

As you meet his eyes again, a smirk graces his lips. Fuck. 

He is perfect.

Tall. Handsome. Dark.

Dark.

You go to open your mouth to confess, you figure it’s time. He places a finger against your lips and he shakes his head. You try to plead with your large eyes – for some reason you don’t want to disappoint him. You see a smile dance through his eyes but he again shakes his head. His finger still pressed against your lips.

And it burns. It burns you to your core.

You haven’t even really made out with a boy before let alone a man. A man like him, you can tell he is experienced beyond comprehension.

Fuck.

It’s as if you’ve done it before, you part your lips and begin to kiss his fingers, licking your lips before taking his fingers into your mouth. Eyes never leaving his. His face lights up. You’ve surprised him, made his breath hitch. You feel more confident with this small victory. 

The throbbing and wetness are now unbearable. You need it, you need him. There is this itch you cannot scratch. Only he can.

There is a brief sense of shame and embarrassment at how wet you are, you are so naïve but you are hoping he will understand. But you don’t even know this man’s name.

You reach for him.

You tug at his shirt, nudging it up. Your fingertips brush across his stomach and a small but audible moan leaves your lips. His abs are perfect. But now in these moments, you give zero fucks.

He is so much taller than you so he helps you remove his shirt. Fuck. He gets more beautiful with each passing moment.

He traces a line along your jaw, your collarbone, barely touching you. You watch in awe as his face lights up with what you hope is desire.

His hands move down your back to unzip your dress. You take a breath you didn’t know you were holding. 

He slips the dress off your shoulders as it pools at your feet. He motions to you as you step out and he picks it up, placing the garment on a side chair. 

The nature of the dress didn’t allow for a bra. So, you stand there confidently as the stranger takes in your body. Your hard body, perfect breasts. He licks his lips again, parting them in the process. 

He presses up against you, his hands snaking around you, resting on your lower back. You can feel how hard he is and you are sure he can see how wet you are through your black lace panties.

He lets out this low “mmmmmm” that seems to come from the back of his throat. 

Fuck.

How is this possible? Desire is burning through you, taking control over everything.

You can’t take it any longer.

You crash your lips onto him, your hands moving across his back and chest. You can't stop moaning, the throbbing between your legs dictating your every action now.

You make quick work of his pants and underwear. His cock springs free and hunger hits you. You can’t stop devouring him with your eyes. He is massive. Shit. You are in trouble. You are a virgin. Shit. Okay, you really need to tell him. You go to say something and again he stops you. Chances are you realize, he can already see you’re a virgin. Maybe you had done something wrong or hesitated along the way.

It’s going to get messy, especially if the current state of your panties is any indication.

He gently pushes you on the bed and hovers over you. He moves from your lips to your ears, neck, breasts, taking extra time and care to flick each nipple with his tongue. Biting softly, you can’t stop moaning. You realize that he hasn’t stopped you from making sounds. Just talking actual works are off limits…but groans and moans are fair game.

As he moves down your body his hands stay at your breasts, teasing your nipples and the flesh. Moans leave your lips while low growls leave his throat. As he comes to your core, to your middle, he stops. He looks up at you with these eyes, you are not sure what else is mixed with desire, with lust.

You nod to him, unsure if he was waiting for permission of some kind. Not like he wasn’t the type of man to always get what he wants.

He smirks before bring his attention back to your core. He moves his fingers gently along the bands of your underwear. You squirm a little, a dark warning glosses over his eyes and you surrender yourself to this man who could very well be extremely dangerous.

He peels your soaked panties from your body and leans back, taking in the sight of you glistening with your excitement for him. For this cock, his sex.

The sounds he can make, make you wish you could hear his voice, to hear his name, to hear him call out your name. You watch with baited breath as he dips his head between your thighs, gently running his tongue along your folds. You grip the sheets not wanting to take your eyes off of this man.

He slowly teases a finger at your entrance and slips it in as he flicks your clit with his tongue, ‘Fuck’ you scream in your head. If his finger feels this good, how will his cock feel? He slips another finger and another. You are grateful he is preparing you to take his cock. He has to sense or know you are a virgin.

He hooks his fingers just right and you arch your back, your head flings back, the heat of it overtakes you. His eyes meet yours as you let yourself go, feeling every bit of pleasure and rush from him. He moans into you as he milks out the last of your first orgasm.

How?

Is this what it always feels like?

Man, have I been missing out.

He glides up your body to face you, kissing you passionately as you taste yourself on him. You let out a low moan. On your own, you reach for the hand that was between your legs and lick and suck his fingers clean. His eyes blow out again with lust and desire.

You feel him, still hard maybe even harder than before as he slowly moves his hips against yours. His cock becoming slick from how wet he made you and the Earth-shattering orgasm you just had. 

He lines himself up, it's about to go down. You try not to tense up, that won't help things. He is right there, at your entrance. The pressure if making you even wetter, you let out a hum, your body screaming.

Your eyes catch and he gives you a look, questioning, almost asking if you are ready, if this is what you really want. You reach up to him, threading your hand and fingers through his hair and give a slow blink. 

That is all he needed. 

As he slowly pushed into you, he never took his eyes off of you Your hands in his hair, your lips almost permanently parted.

‘Nnnngh’ emanates from his throat as he is completely inside of you. You are no longer worried or embarrassed about any possibly messes or disappointing this beautiful stranger. He stills, taking in how your body is reacting to him, he knows he took your virginity but there were no tears, no cries. It’s like you were made for him.

Something in his face shifts and he begins to fuck you mercilessly. His eyes never leaving your face as you take him, all of him. You are close and to his surprise, he is close too. You are so tight, so perfect, he wonders who the hell you are.

You try to form words but he smashes his lips into yours and shakes his head. His hand moves to your neck and you emit a sound from your core, from your soul but it sounds like it came from someone else. It shocks you, it surprises him. He tightens his grip around your throat and you both cum together – violently. 

Your virginity – gone.

When he came inside you, as you milked each other’s orgasms something happened. Something like a switch was turned on.

Who the fuck is this stranger?

You laid together for a while, you knew you needed to leave soon. You accomplished your personal mission.

He flicked a switch in you.

And soon you would be apart, never to see each other again. You both served your purpose to the other. You were fine with being used as you used him.

You needed him again though.

One more time…besides, you have no clue when you will have sex again.

You looked over to him and as you scanned his features, his eyes flew open.

Fuck. Those eyes.

He watched as you got up, shifted on the bed and made your way between his legs. You could see the evidence of your lost innocence but you didn't care, he didn't seem to care either. You placed your hands on each of his hips and looked up at him, your mouth dangerously close and above his erect cock. He watching intently as you run your tongue from his balls to the tip – tasting him, you and the blood. This made his cock twitch and a moan leave his throat.

You wrapped your lips around him and sucked and licked. His head flinging back - okay, you are doing something right.

He is extremely hard and you beyond wet and ready. 

To his surprise, you shift from hovering over him to on all fours, your ass facing in his direction.

You looked at him from over your shoulder and shifted your eyes from him to your ass in the air and back to his eyes. He didn’t need to be asked twice.

Quickly he got up, pulling you towards him and pushed your upper half against the bed. He licked your inner thighs, cleaning and tasting your mixed sex.

Without additional prepping and really without warning, he entered you in one stroke. Hard. Fast. Feral.

Yes! This is what you wanted. What you needed. You let out a slow, continuous moan from your lips. He knew it. It triggered his desire.

He fucked you hard, fast and without care. He knew you’d probably never cross paths again but he needed you to remember him. But more importantly, he wanted to commit everything about you to his memory, to his soul.

He was handsome, could have anyone he wanted at really any time. But this virgin. Who is she?

He spanked you, he spanked you hard. As he connected, you both let out a moan. Of course, this wasn't new for him, but sensing this woman who was a virgin mere hours ago wanted him to roughly fuck her was too much for him.

How was he going to be able to let you go? How were you?

After cumming together again, violently and animalistic you got up with shaky legs. If you didn’t leave soon, you weren’t sure you’d ever be able to.

The suite you were in was incredible. You were so distracted earlier you never took notice. Knowing you’d probably never be in a room like this again, you decided to take advantage of the spacious bathroom.

He watched you leave the bed without a word or looking back. He heard the shower activate. You had left the door open, zero fucks and no shame. You stepped into the shower letting the warm water caress your aching body. This stranger worked you up good, hard like the world was ending. You opened your eyes and through the steam, you saw him. All you saw was his dark eyes. Piercing eyes. You stepped back from the shower door and he made his way in.

Dangerously close to you as he closed the door behind him. He took the body wash, lathered it up and began to clean your delicate parts, washing away any dried blood and cum. He passed the bottle to you and you did the same, lathering up the bubbles and cleaning his hard and perfect body. So strangely intimate. This wasn’t about sex. This wasn’t foreplay. With two fingers he tilted your head up to him as he kissed you passionately. This was not the plan. 

He looked at your wrist, and you froze.

You forgot. You usually covered it up, especially at the Academy. Tattoos within reason were allowed but you usually covered this one. It was to honour your Master. The Imperial symbol on your left wrist. You didn’t think about covering it up for this outing. No one would be looking at your wrist, and even if they did, they would probably pay no mind.

But this stranger.

He stopped in his tracks.

Water cascading over your bodies. His face wet, his hair damp.

He took your wrist in his hand and brought it closer to his face. His eyes danced from your wrist to your face. His lips parting. You wonder what is happening.

He brought your wrist to his lips and kissed it gently over and over again. His eyes wide. He wondered who you were.

After rinsing all the suds off your bodies, he looked back at you before exiting the shower.

He stood again on the opposite side of the glass, watching you. You put your hand on the door, this stranger doing the same from his side. Like he was visiting you in prison. The steam obstructing his view of your mouth, thankfully as you mouthed the word, Master. 

Once you came out of the bathroom, you both dressed quickly. You watched each other like it was to be your last memory of anything. 

Fully clothed for the first time in hours, you look at each other up and down until he grabbed your hand and led you out of the room.

It seemed like you both wanted to speak but couldn’t. There was no point in starting now. Parting would be so much easier this way.

As you made it back to the street the sun was starting to rise. He grabbed you tightly and pulled you towards him, against his body. He kissed you again, so intense it felt like you would faint, moaning into each other. 

Before you pull away from each other one last time, he grabs your wrist and kisses your tattoo again. You place a kiss on his cheek as you go to your right and he departs to the left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

This memory in the time that passed has been comforting. Since that night you've made out with people but haven't had sex again.

In your new quarters on the Finalizer, you take advantage. The interactions with the General woke something in you.

You undress and find yourself in your new bed, above the covers touching yourself. So many thoughts fueled your desire. The intimate interactions with Hux today, your promotion, the stranger, and of course your Master. Lord Vader. Your Master. The thoughts of him push you over the edge, and it feels good. It had been awhile.

Laying there in your post-orgasmic bliss you are startled by a knock at your door. You quickly grab a robe and try to right yourself.

You open the door to find a trooper with a data pad for your use. “General Hux requests your presence for dinner this evening. I will wait outside while you get ready. He expects you immediately” the trooper nervously reports as they try to look anywhere but directly at you.

“Thank you, I will be out momentarily” you reply sweetly to the trooper.

You quickly put on the regulation FO dress and heels. Not sure what the dinner will involve, you bring your newly acquired datapad. You don’t want to disappoint the General on your first day.

The trooper doesn’t say anything as he takes you through the ship. You have yet to get a tour, so you are thankful for the escort.

You come to a door with troopers on each side, they nod and let you in as all three stay in the hall. The door closes behind you.

“Y/N” Hux greets you as he takes your elbow and guides you more into his quarters. His quarters.

“General, Sir” you respectfully reply, trying to control any and all inappropriate thoughts. 

“Thank you for joining me so quickly, I hope I didn’t interrupt anything”

“Of course, not General, I am honoured.”

Hux takes you to the dining area where there is a lovely set up with water, wine, salad, pasta etc. “I hope you don’t mind that I took the liberty of ordering before you arrived. I am starving” Hux admits with a wink.

“Not at all, Sir. Thank you”

You eat in silence almost as you watched each other, eyes catching every so often.

“Y/N,” Hux begins, “how do you like your new quarters?”

“The room is beautiful, thank you”

You start to push the remaining food around your plate, nerves are kicking in.

"I brought my datapad, is there anything you would like to go over tonight?" you ask Hux innocently.

“I did not ask you here to talk business,” Hux admits with a hint of something dark as he gets up from his seat and walks over to you.

He grabs your wrists and pulls you up against him. “I guess we should chat about your role since we really haven’t discussed it yet.”

"You were at the top of your class at the Academy, your physical fitness, and ability unmatched. We could use you on this ship." Hux swallows hard and starts to move his hands up and down your sides.

“Kylo Ren and I would like you to be an integral part of our team.”

You clear your throat, “Uhm, Kylo Ren, Sir?”

“Yes, y/n. I know you haven’t officially met him yet but you will soon. Tomorrow at 0900 there is a strategy meeting. You will meet him then.”

Your head is swimming. Kylo Ren. General Hux. How much weirder is today going to get?

Hux sweeping the hair away from your face interrupts your thoughts, "Y/N, may I be so bold as to kiss you?" Armitage Hux just asked you if he could kiss you. So, the day has gotten weirder. You nod wide-eyed and he kisses you passionately. His lips are so soft but demanding. You could get lost in this kiss.

You pull away regretfully and respectfully, “General Hux, it has come to my attention that I have an early morning meeting tomorrow. I have to make sure I am well prepared, I would like to thank you for such a wonderful first day and for sharing this meal with me” You place a soft lingering kiss on the general’s lips.

“I will have a trooper escort you back. Goodnight y/n”

You thank your escort as you walk into your room, they nod and turn away, and you close the door and secure it.

General Hux kissed you.

General Hux wants you on strategy.  
Commander Ren.  
Tomorrow you will meet Commander Ren.

You gather your nightclothes and make your way to the refresher. You need to be in top form for the meeting. You quickly go through your nightly routine, taking your make up off, washing your face. You catch your eyes in the mirror and think to yourself as you change … this is insanity.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

You set many alarms for the morning. You need to present your best self. Well rested and put together. Smart. 

As you lay down your fingers briefly touch between your legs, "NO! need rest" you half whisper to yourself as you try and get some sleep. 

You wake up to your datapad, your alarm. You spring up, thankfully you are up in plenty of time. You wipe the sleep from your eyes as you make your way to the shower. 

You quickly wash your hair, your body. Tonight, you will most likely take advantage of a hot bath. Now is not the time.

You pull your hair back into the regulation high ponytail, light make up – just enough to add a glow to your already perfect skin and nude matte lip.

For today you decide to wear the shirt version of your uniform, your jacket long enough to cover your tattoo, comfy black matte heels. You grab your datapad along with a folio with a pad of paper and pens. Just in case, you like to be old school from time to time. One last look at yourself in the mirror before you put the items in your bag and make your way to the cafeteria. You should probably have something to eat.

You realize that you have yet to get a real tour of the ship, thankfully your data pad can guide you. Yay technology.

You grab a tray and pick up some fruit, yogurt, orange juice, and coffee. You don't want to overdo it as you are starting to get nervous. You take your tray and sit in a small booth by yourself. You catch some people looking in your direction – what is so interesting that they are watching you eat? You may have sat and overthought too much as you finally check the time. Shit!!

You find the details of the meeting place and time and quickly make your way. Crap, this isn’t how you wanted today or your career on the Finalizer to start.

You make it to the briefing room with only minutes to spare. You have sprinted in your heels so as you enter the room your cheeks are flushed, your chest heaving, then you feel it. You look up. Straight ahead stands General Hux and Commander Ren at the head of the long table. A few other officers of high importance are already there and sitting, you look late. Maybe you were late? Everyone is looking at you.

You straighten up, shoulders back, chest out, “Good morning General, Sir. Commander.” You smile and nod to everyone else. The only empty seat is directly across from where the General and Commander are standing.

“Y/N”, Hux begins, “thank you for joining us Please take a seat” as he nods to an empty chair across from him. He doesn’t look too impressed. Great.

You take your seat and take out your data pad and the other items you brought.

General Hux brings the meeting to order, just some formalities like a board of directors meeting. As the general steps back, the Commander steps forward.

You heard rumours about the Commander but you never paid them attention. You have never heard his voice, you have obviously just witnessed his dark, towering figure.

As he spoke, your breath hitched. His voice through his helmet. Heat jolted your center. It is getting hot in here. You start to fidget, you let out a cough.

Everyone turns to you, Ren’s head tilts towards you like he is regarding you, studying you.

"My apologies, it seems I have a tickle in my throat," you say to the group as you shakily pour yourself a glass of water.

Ren continues and everyone goes back to paying you no mind, the meeting is adjourned and you rise out of your seat to leave.

“Y/N,” Hux begins, “please hang back for a moment” The room is now empty and the door is now closed. You swallow hard.

“Yes, Sir?”  
“Y/N, Commander Ren”  
“Commander, Sir”

Ren doesn’t say anything. He only steps closer to you. He is so tall. Incredibly tall. He is so close to you that you can feel the heat from his robes. He moves his head as close to your ear as he can with the helmet on, he emits a mmmhmmm that seems to be meant only for you.

And as quickly as he gets close to you, he is gone.

“General” he nods to Hux as he leaves the boardroom.

You look at Hux.

He steps, moves closer to you, like an animal stalking his prey. He starts to back you against the table.

“You were the last to arrive this morning,” Hux begins, “I would consider that being late for a very important meeting” his hands caressing your cheek.

“General…” you start but before you can finish he smashes his lips against yours and you moan into him.

“Disobedient officers need to be punished,” the look in his eyes, shit.

Without warning he hoists you onto the table, spreading your legs. You feel his fingers ghost the front of your panties. 

“Fuck, you are so wet y/n. So ready for me.”  
You moan as he slips a finger under your panties.   
“Get up,” he orders. As you get up he swiftly turns you around, hands on the table he bends you, hikes your skirt up and slaps your ass.

A moan escapes you, “yes”

Hux quickly shoves his pants down enough to release his cock. Without warning he enters you in one stroke, so hard you lunge forward. He pulls your ponytail towards him as his pace picks up.  
“General!” you scream as your orgasm quickly takes you by surprise and you clench around Hux’s hard cock as he cums in you.

He rests against you panting, still inside you. He feels so good against you, you only wish it was skin on skin.

Regretfully he finally pulls out and pulls your skirt down and tries to correct, as he rights himself. He looks at you, eyes catching and you catch a smile from him.

"Y/N," Hux begins, " there will be another briefing tomorrow – please be on time" And with that, you are dismissed.

Now what? No real instruction as to what else you are to do. You make your way to your room. You plan on quickly freshening up and make your way to the training studio before lunch.

You didn’t know you needed to work out until you started. Training always brought you comfort, relaxed you, helps you focus. Plus, what it did to your body was an added benefit.

You went for a particularly strenuous weight training circuit; deadlifts, arms, legs, abs... Fuck, you are pushing yourself. There is no one else training so you have no shame if you grunt, let out a moan or two.

At one point you lay down on a mat flat on your back Gah, you feel good. Almost like post-sex bliss. I guess in a way it is, you had sex with the general not that long ago. You close your eyes briefly. Hands on your stomach, feeling the rise and fall with each breath listening to the noises around you. 

You raise an eyebrow, the room feels different, and something just changed. You want to open your eyes but you don’t. You are safe here. You are resting after your workout.

You can’t take it anymore. You open your eyes, adjusting to the bright lights again. You turn your head just in time to see the Commander turn his back on you and walk out into the hall. How long was he there? What was he doing here? Was he watching you? 

You make your way back to your quarters, mind reeling from what just happened. Commander Ren. General Hux. The meeting. The Finalizer.

You quickly freshen up, you are hungry. Beyond hungry. 

At the cafeteria, you quickly grab a bowl of pasta and protein and make your way to an empty table. The pasta hits your lips and it is amazing. You are so zoned out that you don’t pay attention or notice anything around you.

You slowly open your eyes and the room is quiet. Still full but no one is talking, no one is eating, and everyone is looking at something. Is it you? Finally, you look at the seat across from you.

Kylo Ren.

You face falls, your cheeks start to burn. You are staring straight at where you think his eyes are. Once again you are staring when you shouldn’t be. Mom isn’t here to remind you.

“Commander Ren” you whisper, fork still hovering near your lips though nothing is on it. You can’t move. You can’t stop looking at him.

He doesn’t move.  
He doesn’t say anything.

Again, without warning, he stands up to his full height, fuck he is tall, looks down at you, turns and walks out like nothing happened.

Still, nothing happens or begins in the room. You look around and everyone is still staring, mouths open, looking at you, wondering who you are.

Then all at once, they stir again, getting back to their meals, their conversations. You take a long drink of water and bring your tray back.

The rest of your day is pretty uneventful. You hit the library and search for any materials regarding the Sith, Palpatine…or Vader. Master. 

You find a few reading materials that grab your attention. You sign them out and settle in for a lovely evening in your quarters. You desperately miss your Master now. More so than ever before.

In your dreams, you drift to that night you were on leave. The Stranger. You haven't dreamt about him for a while. It is one thing to masturbate to, it is another to actively dream of him. Tonight, it was different. More intense. You saw his face more clearly. You felt him, it felt like he was actually there. Too real. It felt too real.

You woke in a moan/scream as your alarms started to go off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

0850 – you walk into the conference room. You are not the first person to arrive but you’re not the last. Today you felt like being more conservative, wearing the pants version of your uniform. 

Wait.

It is only General Hux and the Commander.

“Y/N” Hux greets you. “I must inform you that it is only the three of us for this meeting.”  
“Sir, that is no problem at all of course.” You quickly reply without missing a beat.

“Good,” Hux says as he motions for you to take a seat beside him. 

Hux is at the head of the table, you on one side, Ren on his other so you are Ren are facing each other. Like yesterday. Shit.

Hux goes on and you take notes, make suggestions, brainstorming. Whenever Ren moves, you freeze, and when he speaks you can’t help but shift.

Hux really takes notice, Ren takes notice of him. They look at each other and then look at you. Shit. What is this?

“Hux,” Ren starts, “you slept together.”  
“Ren, well…I mean, yes. C’mon.”  
Shit.  
Shit.  
Shit.  
Fuck.  
Ren gets up and leaves the room.   
Oh fuck, Commander Ren is pissed for some reason.

“Y/N, never mind Ren. We obviously find you attractive. He’s not pissed at you, he is just jealous. He wants you too.”

You almost spit out your coffee.

“It’s okay if you also desire Ren. It’s okay, you can have us both.”

“General?”

He walks over to you and kisses you hard, passionately.  
“No, this isn’t why you are on this ship. You are highly skilled, this is just a bonus. For all of us.”

He gets up and motions you to move with him. “Go to the spa. I will take care of it. Enjoy yourself, they will be expecting you.”

As you leave him you again shake your head. This can’t be happening. 

At the spa, you get spoiled. Your muscles taken care of, so relaxed. I guess being an incredible recruit had its advantages.

After your time at the spa, you grab the book you took out on Vader and make your way to one of the coffee nooks. 

Lord Vader. Master.

As you read you lose yourself in the book and in your own memories of Him. The hot beverage soothing you, Vader soothing the growing aches between your legs. You begin to get extremely worked up. How you wish your Master was here. Your fingers don’t, can’t do him justice.

You let out an audible sigh and you open your eyes.

Commander Ren enters the near-empty nook. He scans the room, then he sees you. Your breath hitches as he makes his way to you.

He sits across from you and you wonder why he is here since he can’t drink or eat or anything. Man, you are overthinking.

“Commander, Sir” you greet him. 

His head tilts to the side and towards you. He gently takes the book from your hands. He looks back to you, at least you think so as he is obviously still wearing his helmet.

“Interesting,” Ren starts, “such an interesting subject Lord Vader is.”

You feel his eyes studying you, you need to shift in your seat. This is too intense. You can feel the wetness pool between your legs. He slides the book back to you.

“General Hux has informed me that he has filled you in on our situation. I am devastated he has been the first to enjoy you. If you so desire, come to my quarters tomorrow night. I will send someone to escort you. Please be ready at 2100.”

With that, he stands up and walks away. Shit. You start to wonder if you will ever get any work done around here.

The next day goes without issue, breakfast, strategy meetings, training, lunch, dinner.

You make your way to your quarters after the workday to have a quick shower and start to get ready. Shortly the escort to Ren’s room will arrive.

You decide on a form-fitting black dress, red pumps, red and black underwear. You also remember to cover your tattoo. You weren't in the mood to have to explain that one if it came up.

The walk to Ren’s is pretty uneventful except for your nerves, you are on high alert. You can’t believe this is happening. 

As you reach the door, it opens on its own and in from you stands the commander.

He nods to the trooper, they disappear as he steps aside to let you enter his quarters.

“Welcome y/n.”  
"Thank you, Commander Ren."  
“Please, now off duty, please call me Kylo.”  
“Kylo.”

His quarters are large, multiple rooms all in black and red. He observes you, still wearing his helmet. He offers you a drink as he shows you around his living quarters.

You sit across from him in the sitting room and you begin to chat, and it is so comfortable. Easy.

His gloved hands touch your legs and you let out a small moan. God, he feels so good even though he’s barely touched you.

But then you feel it.   
Your gaze gets fuzzy, you can’t focus.

“Y/N, are you alright?” Ren asks  
“Yes, I am fine” you move to take a sip of water.

Kylo watches you as you stand up and looks around the room.  
No, it can’t be.  
Kylo sees your reaction and quickly gets to his feet.

You rush over to that corner of the room. There is all its beauty and sadness, your Master's helmet.  
You reach out to it.  
“NO!” Kylo yells as he slaps your hands away and grabs your wrists.

“Why do you have this?” you ask Kylo, you can tell he is angry, you don’t know why.

“it is none of your business.”

You sigh as you fall to your knees, staring into the void eye sockets of Lord Vader, of your Master.

You look up at Kylo, almost pleading but you don’t know what for. You can’t stop staring at Vader’s twisted helmet.

Without your consent, it falls from your lips, "Master."

Kylo is now standing behind you, towering over you.  
“Who are you?” he asks.  
You shake off his question as you stand. You almost forget Kylo is in the room that you are in his room.

You raise your left hand, reaching for the helmet but staying far enough away as to not provoke Kylo.

He grabs your left wrist anyways, glaring at the bandage that covers your tattoo.

“Please Kylo, don’t” you plead.

He ignores you as he removes the bandage.   
He stumbles back, you have never heard of the Commander stumbling.  
“Kylo?”

You are freaking out. You have no idea what has transpired here, tonight. None of this makes any sense.

Before you can say anything else, you see him press the release on each side of his helmet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

Your eyes widen as you begin to see the man behind the helmet. The dark hair, the…

No, it can’t be.  
“You.”  
“You.”

Kylo steps closer to you and takes your face into his hands and kisses you passionately. It’s him. Your stranger. 

“How could I not feel you? How did I not know it was you?” He questions.

“Your voice, it. You. You, are incredible” You reach out to his face again.

You stand face to face, not saying anything for what seems like hours.

After all this time, you see your stranger and not only that he is the Commander. He is Kylo fucking Ren.

“it’s been…a long time” Kylo begins, scanning your features, taking you all in.

“It has,” you whisper, “are you disappointed?” you ask, looking away not wanting to know the answer.

“What? C’mon, y/n. I’ve dreamt about you since the day we parted.”  
He takes your hand and leads you to his bed. He undresses you slowly, enjoying every bit of your body as it is revealed to him.

“Kylo. That’s why….” He puts his fingers to your mouth like the first time and shakes his head.

You can’t move. All you can do is watch your stranger undress and you can still feel it, the pull to your Master.

Kylo draws you back to him by placing his hand on your chin, “What is it?” he asks.  
“Why do you have Lord Vader’s helmet?”  
Kylo shifts above you, "Y/N, please. We've been apart for too long…"  
With that, he makes his own decision and drops his head between your legs.

“fuuuuckkkk….” you scream and he has hardly touched you.

You are with your stranger, you moan nonsense as he devours you, his tongue on your clit, moving down, fingering your folds. He is so perfect.

Kylo moans into you and you lose your mind.

Mindlessly you sit up, pushing him away and on to his back.

He looks at you confused and you give him a little smirk. You are so wet, he is obscenely hard and you sink onto his cock without warning.

Nonsense leaves your lips in moans and grunts.

Kylo’s eyes are blown out, he can’t focus but he can’t stop watching you.   
Something has taken over you. All Kylo can do it hold your hips, stare into your eyes, lick and part his lips.

You fuck him without a care, taking your pleasure from him. Hard, fast, the loud slapping of your bodies coming together, after all this time.

You feel it behind your eyes. The darkness, the lust, the want, the desire. All of it.

Kylo brings his fingers to your clit, he is so close. You are so close.

FUCK!!!!  
AAASHHHHHHH AAHA AHAHAHUUUUHHH….  
You can’t stop screaming, you have to close your eyes.

“Y/N please, look at me” Kylo pleads.

You open your eyes as you cum, dragging his intense orgasm out with you.  
“Fuck, you are beautiful,” you moan.  
“Please, say it. My name”  
"Kyyyylllooooo….: you moan, and with a whisper, you add, "Master"

Kylo sits up, holding you, staring at you. He can’t stop staring, his eyes change. You see it, without looking away from you, he brings a mirror to your face. Then you see it.  
Your eyes, they’ve changed too.  
Sith eyes.  
“Fuck,” you moan again.  
Kylo’s eyes, Sith eyes. 

You stumble onto him, Kylo wrapping his arms around you as you lay on his chest. Both your minds racing.

“Lord Vader,” Kylo starts “is my grandfather.” Your eyes flicker back to him, Sith eyes still flaring.

"Oh, my god."  
“You. You’re”  
You can’t formulate any sentences.   
“You”

That moment in the shower comes rushing back to you. How through the glass you mouthed master without him seeing it. Now that whole night make sense. Being drawn to his darkness, well let’s be honest you would have been drawn to him anyways but this….

Though you think you’ve only thought it “fuck” leaves your lips. 

Kylo is concerned, “y/n, what is wrong? What is going on?”

You sit up, walk over and wrap the whiskey and a couple of glasses. You are shaking. You pour yourself a glass and one for him as well. You will both need it.

He takes your hands in his, urging you to begin.

“I was four years old when I met Lord Vader...”

Kylo’s face you can’t read it but he nods for you to continue.

You fill him in on everything. “He was my Master though we only were with each other in our minds. He taught me about the Sith, of the Empire. He was always there until he wasn’t. When he died I vowed to get revenge, to avenge my Master’s death, to destroy the rebels. So, I became a valuable asset, for the First Order to accept me. I knew I would be older than the other recruits but that motivated me, adding to my already motivated soul.”

“Then that night. At the bar, at the club. I didn’t know who you were but I felt your darkness. You woke something in me...”

Kylo hasn’t said a thing.   
Shit, he is pissed. He is probably going to kill you.  
“Kylo,” you look to him eyes wide. Yellow eyes.  
“You…” he can’t say much more.

“I will understand if this is too much, I am having a hard time too. So many aspects of my life I thought were separate just collided tonight”

You take his hands, “I can leave if you want?”

You start to get up, he doesn’t stop you. You grab your clothes, begin to get dressed. Your heart is breaking. Your Master. Your stranger. And now, nothing.

Kylo is still sitting on the bed, he hasn’t moved a muscle.

As you reach the door you turn around to face him, "I'm sorry Kylo" and you walk out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter.  
> Things are getting more and more complicated.

Chapter Seven.

You are distracted. You are on autopilot. You make your way back to your quarters.  
“Fuck, I’m an idiot. How could I ever get attached to someone other than my Master? Sex. That’s all. Physical gratification. Not even sex. Just hardcore fucking. That’s all I need” You are now talking to yourself. You don’t care anymore. Everything is royally fucked.

You look in the mirror and though your eyes are no longer as intense, the natural colour has changed. Great, people are going to notice this.

Even though it is late, or maybe it is early, you change into your training gear and make your way down to the gym. If you can’t fuck it out right now, you will work it out.

You enter the gym and it is empty. You put in your FO approved earbuds that are connected to the system just in case there is an emergency etc. Fuck this you think and start fighting a training droid. You are taking everything out on this poor thing. When you finally stop to take a much-needed drink, you realize that you are not alone.

A beautifully tall, handsome technician (you think) is watching you as he has taken a break from his own training. You can’t help but wonder why he is here, it is an ungodly hour to be training.

But fuck, he is hot.

You make your way over to him, his eyes following your every move. He goes to speak but you stop him. The look in his eyes, animalistic, full of lust. You grab him and push him into an equipment nook.

You waste no time, you drop his pants and underwear and you drop your own. He is hard already and you are dripping. You drop to your knees and take him into your mouth, an obscene moan leaving him and you clench. “fuck,” you moan around him.

You shift so you are beside him and quickly pull him to face you. The look in your eyes says it all and in one hard thrust he penetrates you and you can’t help but scream out. The pleasure and pain taking over you. Fuck, he feels so good. Different. His eyes are dark, lustful. He is fucking beautiful and he seems to know exactly how to please you. You can feel it already; the waves are steadily coming.

“Fuck,” you cry out as you come violently around him and he soon follows. You stand there panting, looking at each other. So hot. So, you got a workout and a fuck. Perfect. You help each other put yourselves back together and you look up. There stands Kylo, staring at you. Fists clenching and unclenching with rage. His eyes dark with anger. You meet his gaze again before he puts his helmet back on, turns and walks away. 

Ah shit.

You go back to your room to have a quick shower and to grab a little bit of sleep. You can’t help but wonder what happened with Kylo, what he was thinking when you told him, when he watched you leave. What he was thinking while you got fucked by that tech just now. You really hope the tech will be okay.

Your alarm sounds, you are quick to check your datapad. Great, meeting with Hux and Ren. Perfect.

You need to look perfect, delicious. You decide to wear the dress uniform with high black heels. Hair perfect, face is perfect. You get wet almost by looking at yourself in the mirror. Your eyes, fuck. So hot. You are curious about what Hux's reaction might be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of my fave chapters but it also may be the most violent. Highly sexual.
> 
> If you get offended easily or have certain triggers, this may not be for you.
> 
> Also, this tale is coming to an end. One more chapter after this. At least I think that will be the end. But that is for another time.
> 
> Enjoy, please send me any comments.   
> Thanks for reading!

Chapter Eight.

The meeting was set at Hux's office...with a caf you walk in and then you stop dead in your tracks. Hux and Ren are each sitting on a lavish armchair, Ren's helmet still on but you know he is watching you. The door closes and latches on its own. The Force. Great.

Now you are scared. You may just die. You crossed Ren, probably Hux plus you fucked a technician in the training area.

“Y/N,” Hux begins, “please make your way over here and stand in this spot” he motions to a spot directly in-between himself and Ren.

You move cautiously to the spot as directed. Obediently. 

“Get on all fours”   
Fuck, that came from Ren through the vocoder.

Without hesitation, you drop to your knees and then onto all fours. Whatever happens, will just help your darkness. That is all you care about now. Just to get closer to your Master, to Lord Vader.

Ren and Hux are silent for a while, flicking glances from you to each other almost like they are trying to figure out what their next move is.

Hux is the first to move or to speak, “Commander Ren has informed me that he caught you in the training room…in a very compromising position. y/n, you are still quite new on my ship but that is no excuse.” Hux stands and moves behind you, hands trailing across your clothed back. 

"I can't have people defiling my ship" and without warning, he hikes your dress up exposing your panties and a great view of your ass.

“Fuck y/n,” Hux groans. 

You look to Kylo and he is still motionless but you can feel he’s watching you, so you let out a moan, “Huuuuxxxxx”

A hard slap on your ass from behind brings you back to Hux. You flinch, cry out but fuck, are you wet. Hux knows it. He takes his fingers and slips them under your panties, pooling some of your wetness.

“And so wet already. Ren…” Hux regards Kylo as he holds up his fingers with your slick. 

Ren gets up from his seat and moves over to Hux. You turn to see Ren’s hands move up to unlatch his helmet. Your heart flutters, your clit throbs when you see your stranger again. It happens every time. His beautiful hair, face, eyes, those lips. 

He takes Hux’s fingers into his mouth and licks and sucks your wetness clean off of Hux. 

“Fuck” Ren moans. 

With that one word, your eyes immediately blow out, your lust, your desire beyond your control. His voice. The sight in front of you.

A hard slap on your ass given by Hux brings you back into the moment. Here you are, on all fours with two of the most powerful men above you.

“General” you cry out.

Hux moves to your face, his crotch so close you can feel his heat, see his erection. He undoes his belt and trousers so they fall to the floor, next his underwear. Fuck, his beautifully hard cock is right in front of you, glistening with precum. So hard, so red. Aching.

“You are going to suck my cock like a good girl while Commander Ren watches, you got that?” It wasn’t really a question. You had no control here. Hux only expects your obedience.

“Yes, Sir,” you reply with a whine.

Hux forces his cock into your mouth and down your throat in one thrust. There’s no care here. This is just fucking, Just about singular desire, singular satisfaction. For Hux you believe, you really screwed up today by fucking that technician. He needs to punish you and you need to be punished.

“Look at me slut,” Hux spits at you when you took a few moments to avert or close your eyes. You look up at him and he is like a man possessed. Totally lost in the feeling, in the act of fucking your mouth without care.

You look just past Hux and see Ren. Kylo. He is just standing there, watching you. His face again unreadable. “Ren, you need to get on this,” Hux’s comment breaks your silent conversation.

Without a word, Ren moves behind you and you can feel him. You have no idea what he is thinking, what he has in store for you. You hear and feel fabric rustling. You feel his gloved hand on your lower back, you feel his tongue on your thighs, and your wetness he is lapping up.

“Ren, no need to be gentle with her” Hux grunts out, you are shocked by his cruelty. 

Surely Kylo….

Then you feel it, his slick gloved fingers at your ass. He slowly begins to move into you. Moans leave your throat and Hux moans in delight. Kylo is silent. All you can hear from him are the obscene sounds of his fingers moving in and out of your ass.

And then they weren’t there anymore.

You felt empty and anxious – yep. He is lining his large, hard cock at your ass.

Hux stops thrusting into your throat and watches Ren as he slowly inches into you. 

You muffle a groan of pain and pleasure around Hux. Kylo waits a few moments to let you get accustomed to his cock in your ass before he begins to move. How you wish you could see him, to watch him.

He thrusts get harder and he sets the pace for Hux’s face fucking of you.

You are so full, so tight but your clit is neglected. Fuck, you need to cum, you need a release but you already know. 

“Sorry sweetheart, you don’t get to cum” Hux remarks as you feel both men are close to their release. 

Hux cums first, his hot seed flowing straight down your throat, you swallow every drop but not like you had a choice. Hux removes his softening cock from your mouth as Ren picks up his pace. Hux watches him, like he is studying him and how he uses your body. 

Kylo doesn’t say much, just groans and moans. A few hard jerks of his hips and he cums violently in your ass. Kylo also took your ass. Your virginity. Again. 

Kylo pulls out and you are shaking from being on all fours. Both men are dressed when Hux finally orders, “Get yourself together quickly and get out of our sights. You are not permitted to leave your quarters until we allow it. A trooper will escort you there and there will be guards at your door. Don’t think you will be able to fuck more officers, technicians etc. on this ship. You belong to us!” as he spits his order you get yourself together and the escort waits for you.

You turn back and Kylo has put his helmet back on but doesn’t say a word to you.

The walk back to your quarters is done in silence. They don’t even look at you. Just the odd glances to make sure you are staying in line. You are almost bored but you are also a bit sad but also very angry.

You are a good recruit. So much potential to do great things and now you feel as though you have been diminished, demoted to being a First Order whore…but only for the General and the Commander.

Fuck the Commander you think to yourself sarcastically. What bullshit.

A sharp and hard tug on your wrist jolts you to a stop while bringing you out of your thoughts. The trooper stops also as Commander Ren stands in front of you both.

The trooper is of course very concerned, almost fearing what could happen next.

“CN-2186, thank you. You are dismissed. I will take y/n the rest of the way.” Ren barks through the vocoder.

"Yes, Commander" CN-2186 acknowledges as he turns and bolts the other way.

You are now walking side by side with Ren though he has kept a discreet hand tightly wrapped around your wrist. As you arrive at your quarters you see the guards.

Are you kidding me, you think to yourself. There is no need for this level of security at your door. You are not hostile. You left out an audible sigh as Ren turns his helmet towards you. You can only assume he is looking at you.

He turns back to the door, to the guards, “You are dismissed. I will call for you when you are to return to this post" and with that, the guards leave, Ren opens the door and crowds you in. 

You half stumble in, gathering yourself and your bearings as you turn to face the Commander. 

You open your mouth to say something but before you can get the words out you see Ren bring his hands up to release his helmet.

Every time he does this, your heart stops, your breathing hitches and you can't help but watch with baited breath.

Ren places his helmet on a side table and looks at you with wide eyes. You can’t read him. He looks distracted, almost bored and it breaks your heart. You want to reach out to him but feel that is the wrong thing to do especially with everything that has happened in such a short period of time.

He walks around you as you stand in the middle of your room. You feel his eyes scanning your form, up and down and back again. You still haven’t spoken, talked about when you realized you were each other’s strangers, Vader, the episode in the training room, Hux, punishment, how he fucked your ass but you just stand there, straight-faced. You are getting more and more angry. Now you are feeling used. Ugh.

Fuck this.  
Fuck him.  
Fuck General Hux.  
Fuck Commander Kylo Fucking Ren.  
Fuck you, wait…  
Fuck THE stranger.  
Fuck them all.

Ren stops in front of you, dangerously close to your face, to your body. You can feel his breath, the rise and fall of his chest.

If you weren’t so angry, you may have been turned on but fuck this noise.

“Fuck this noise, huh?”  
“Fuck this, fuck General Hux, and what was it? Oh yes, fuck Commander Kylo fucking Ren. Oh, and Fuck the stranger!” Ren bites at you.

Shit.  
You look up at him defiantly, “yep.”  
“Fuck them all” you add.  
You may have just signed your own death warrant…

Ren brings a gloved hand to your cheek, you flinch but let him touch you. Best not to fight him on everything. 

“Y/N, I didn’t want it to be this way”  
You huff in response. You are done.

“Do what you want with my body, you’ve shown me that you are incredibly able and willing to do that. Hux, whoever. But my mind, my soul will always belong to Darth Vader.” You snap that last part.

Kylo's hand finds your throat and he begins to squeeze, "Do it, Ren, what is stopping you?" he squeezes harder. You feel your vision start to go but as you feel things are ending you have a smile on your face and once again whisper, "Master"

Ren lets you go and you fall to your knees. You look up to see him begin to take off his clothes. God dammit you think to yourself. You don't want this. You don't want him. You want none of this. 

He stands before you with only his underclothes on and you stay on the ground. You have no idea what this man wants from you.

"Y/N, please. Standup" he gently asks.

You slowly stand up to your full height and cross your arms across your chest.

"Commander Ren, what may I help you with tonight? What do you need from me, Sir?" Kylo's face drops, his eyes scanning yours and all he sees is emptiness and contempt.

“We need to talk y/n, this has gotten out of control”

“But you and Hux are getting what you want. Isn’t that the important thing? Did you enjoy fucking my ass while Hux was down my throat watching you? Wait, am I just a front for the illicit affair you are having with Hux?”

As that last word left your lips, you automatically felt regret and without warning Ren’s hand connected to your face. 

He hit you with such force that it spins you around and you land on the bed.

“Huh. I must have hit pretty close to the mark hey Kylo Ren?”

You met Ren's eyes and his face, he was in disbelief. He struck you and in return, your eyes flickered that beautiful Sith yellow and red.

“Y/N?”

“Maybe you should leave Commander. We both may end up doing something else we will come to regret. Like how I regret that night I found myself at that bar...”

You look up at him, eyes wide and dark, a smirk plays across your mouth. Ren says nothing as he puts on the rest of his armor and before he puts his helmet back on.

“Don’t say that. That night meant everything to me and it always will. I’ve been yours since that moment” He turns away from you, puts his helmet back on. “An escort will come for you in the morning. We have much to discuss” any emotion lost through the vocoder.

He leaves the room, secures the lock and you hear his boots as he walks away from you. Looking in the mirror you see your eyes, the large red handprint on your face and begin to cry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may be the end of the tale.
> 
> I absolutely adore Reader with Kylo and with Hux. I also adore the Ren/Hux dynamic. So many possibilities. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for your support, comments, kudos. You are the best.
> 
> There may be updates but there are also other works in well...the works. 
> 
> Much love!

Chapter Nine.

You manage to get some good sleep all things considered. Before you went to bed you had a long hot bath to get rid of all that happened hours before. Your body is bruised, your ass is tender but you don’t really care. You know it feeds your darkness and that is your only concern.

You wake earlier than usual as you have to work on your face. Ren’s handprint seems to have been burnt into your skin.

Not to further encourage wrath from the General or the Commander, you wear regulation pants, combat boots, black sweater and hair in a low ponytail. You need to work a little magic on your face to try and diminish Ren’s mark. You try and pull the focus to your intensely beautiful eyes, perfect eyebrows and a nude matte lip.

A knock on your door rattles you from staring at yourself. You open the door and find a trooper of course. They don’t say a word but nod, pointing you to the hallway. You grab your bag, take one last look in the mirror and head out. 

As you make your way down the halls, people part for you but they dare not look at your face.

The escort brings you to a door that opens as you approach it. You step in and realize it is an office, maybe an additional one of Hux’s. You scan the room as the door closes and see a small layout of food and beverages and two dark figures with their back towards you, staring out of the floor to ceiling windows into the galaxy.

You stand there still, daring not to move. You wait for them to acknowledge you. You shift from side to side as they are taking their sweet time. Yet another form of punishment you’re sure of it.

Finally, you see Ren shift and Hux turns around, "Oh, y/n. Welcome. Thank you for joining us, please take a seat" Hux pats a chair very close to him.

‘"Thank you General,” you reply as you make your way to him. 

He is standing above you, hovering as his hands rest on the back of your chair. Ren turns fully and takes a seat beside you and you turn to him. He isn’t wearing his helmet. His eyes scan your face while using the Force to bring the trays closer.

Hux moves and takes the seat on the other side of you.

He starts talking strategy and brings up reports from the past few days. You are happy that you are actually working. You take out your datapad, paper, and pen and start taking notes and trying to brainstorm new ideas and tactics. You feel Hux's hand fall to your thigh and you make brief eye contact as he continues talking.

“Y/N, would you like a cup of coffee?” Ren asks almost out of the blue, maybe to distract you from Hux’s hand now in-between your legs.

“Commander, how kind of you, I would love one,” you look to him, make eye contact and smile. He smiles back and prepares your coffee as you like it. You are surprised that he knows but then it hits you, of course he knows.

He hands you a cup, prepares one for himself and looks to Hux as he pours a cup for him too. You move to grab some fruit but Ren gets that for you too. At this point, you are incredibly confused by their kindness and their softness with you. So different from the last few encounters.

The three of you sip your coffee and take bites of your breakfast as the meeting seems to be concluded. You turn to the General and he cups your cheek, “My y/n, what happened to your beautiful face?” Hux asks as you see his eyes dart to Ren behind you but your eyes never leave Hux’s face. 

“Nothing to bother yourself with General but thank you for the concern.”

“Though I was rough with you verbally and sexually the last time we were together, I by no means wish you any harm” Hux steps closer to you, his lips now ghosting yours.

For the moment you forget Ren is even in the room. Hux unties your ponytail and pulls you against him and kisses you passionately. You fall deep into his embrace, his kiss and moan into his mouth. His hands move to cup your ass as he lifts you up and you wrap your legs around his waist. 

“Hux,” you groan as you feel his erection pulsing against you.

Behind you hear the violent scrape and fall of one of the chairs. You break the kiss with Hux and notice items in the room floating and shaking violently in the air. 

Shit. Ren. How could you forget Ren?

You peel yourself from Hux as you try and right yourself before turning to Ren. 

“Commander” you begin before he raises his hand to you to stop you from talking.

"Hux, get the fuck out of here," Ren says coldly, so full of anger though he doesn't leave your gaze.

‘Be careful Ren. Fine, I will leave you two. Y/N, if you need me you know how to reach me” Hux half whispers as he leans in to kiss the back of your neck before he leaves the room.

Once the door closes you hear Ren lock and secure it with the Force.

“What the fuck y/n?” Ren all but yells at you.

You dart your eyes around the room, looking anywhere but at him.

“Y/N, look at me!!” Ren again yells, more desperately now.

“Yes Commander?” you question innocently as you finally look at him, your eyes meeting his.

“Please, please call me Kylo again. I’ve missed the way you’d moan it, scream it.” Kylo confesses.

"Kylo, don't you think things have changed too much to go back to that? We haven't talked about anything. We really haven't talked! Not about that night so many years ago, Vader, Hux, this, abuse, my ass. How you hit me!!"

“I have…” Ren starts to stutter, “there are no words for what has happened. How I reacted to you knowing my Grandfather. How perfect you were that night, how I dreamt of you since then. How it hurt knowing I had to share you with Hux. I don’t know where we go from here.”


End file.
